


Treat him right

by SaltyLays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BL, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Day At The Beach, Dean is in the closet, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Jack Kline is BABY, M/M, Nephilim, Protective Sam Winchester, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLays/pseuds/SaltyLays
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Treat him right

It was late night and everyone had departed their separate ways, leaving Sam alone to the laptop in the canteen. Dean had fallen asleep in the study room, Castiel was in his room– presumably asleep since he doesn't really have any of his angelic powers back at the moment– and Jack was asleep in his room.

The poor kid, Dean's been so rough on him. Sam was definitely sure that Jack was growing grey hair from all the pressure they've all been putting on him. The kid could've had a better self-esteem if it wasn't for Dean constantly yelling at him and telling him that he was the cause for all their problems– but then, it wasn't exactly Dean's fault either, with what he's been through. Sam was surprised that none of them has grown grey hair with everything that has happened.

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and yawned, he'd mindlessly glance around before hearing the sounds of footfalls get louder. As he thought, Dean has woken.

Dean made his way towards the table Sam sat at. "Hey," Sam spoke up once his brother took a seat adjacent to him. "Hey," Dean responded tiredly. "Still looking?" he questioned, pointing at the laptop. Sam nodded, "yeah, but I'm still coming up empty-handed."

They both were beyond tired, neither could keep their eyes open for a second.

Letting out a yawn, Dean spoke, "make sure you get some rest, okay?"

"You too, Dean," Sam returned with a nod, a yawn letting loose afterwards.

"Well, I'm off," Dean spoke as he then took his leave, walking off down the corridor to his own room.

Sam looked back down at his laptop once the sight of Dean was lost, trying to recollect what he was doing.

He had soon gone off to his room once the clock struck 1AM, he needed the sleep cause he decided to do more research despite Dean's words.

He let out a tired yawn before opening the door to his room, closing it behind him. He'd let out a low groan as he stretched his arms, a pop sounding from his bones, then changed into jogging pants and a nightshirt.

Lying down on his bed, Sam couldn't help but let his mind wander off to the younger boy, Jack. It was too late to be thinking, plus, he was tired– but why, at a time like this, did he have to think about the special child.

He let out a sigh. What goes on inside his head? he wondered, squinting at the ceiling.

"I need some sleep," Sam grumbled to no one before turning on his side and shutting his eyes, hoping to fall into the depths of sleep soon.

***

It was unexpected, but Jack was still young (mentally) and didn't understand the concept of a lot of things. He still had nightmares, but they only seemed to progress and become more sinister.

Sam was alarmed when he was being shaken lightly on the shoulder, instinctively jerking away and turning to see who it was, wondering just what it was that was in his room.

He was relieved to know that it was only Jack, who looked spooked and shaken and let out a sigh.

"Had me worried for a moment there," Sam chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, Sam..." Jack responded sadly. The tone of the boy's voice had caught Sam's attention, making him actually worry about him. "You okay?" he queried in a soft voice, scooting over to make room on his bed. Jack seated himself down next to Sam.

With a shrug, Jack spoke in a low voice– "well, it's just... nightmares." 

Before Sam could say anything, Jack backed up what he wanted to actually say. "I-I know everyone gets nightmares, but I just..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed for what he was about to say.

"But what?" Sam questioned, brows drawn worriedly. What could it have been that Jack couldn't put into voice?

Jack let out a tiresome sigh before looking down at his fiddling fingers. "I was wondering if I could stay in here... with you..." he spoke, feeling his heart start to race in his chest and his face go warm.

It shocked Sam, to say the least. He should know what has been going through the kids head, but he never really guessed it was that bad. Well, they all had their own times, plus, Jack was still just a kid.

With hesitation, Sam nodded– "yeah, you can stay in here if you want." Jack's eyes gleamed happily. Sam would have been lying if the small smile on Jack's face didn't make his heart jump in his chest.

It's not like there was an extra bed in his room or a small couch for Jack to sleep on, but Sam didn't mind making some room in his bed for the boy. Honestly, it was strange how he did manage to free up space for the smaller boy.

"Thank you, Sam," Jack whispered after a yawn, curling up in the sheets like a small puppy. Sam couldn't help the adoring smile on his lips as he looked down at the younger, feeling his chest swell at how at piece Jack looked.

It's been a long road for them all, a very tiring road they must say. But it was never the end, they could really use a break from the supernatural.

***

Waking up, Sam hadn't really put forth thought about the missing presence in his bed. He had almost forgotten that Jack slept with him, but he wasn't there now.

He brushed it off, thinking that he might've gone back to his own room. It kinda left a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't want to linger on the feeling and got up, walking out and into the silent corridor.

The kitchen lights were on, but he knew Dean liked to sleep in. Perhaps Cas.

Once Sam had stepped into the kitchen area, he noticed two familiar figures at the table. Castiel and Jack, silently enjoying their breakfast before catching sight of the taller male.

"Morning," Sam broke the silence, taking a seat across from the celestial beings. "Morning, Sam," Castiel returned, getting up and walking over to the stove.

"Care for breakfast?" Cas questioned. Sam nodded, "yeah, thanks." And with that, Cas began to fry up two eggs and bacon.

"How'd you sleep, Jack?" Sam asked. A small smile formed on the boy's lip, "I slept well, thanks to you." Sam returned the small smile.

Cas raised a brow in bewilderment, looking to Sam in question, but Sam didn't notice the questioning look. Guess he'd have to voice the question.

"Did something happen last night?" Cas questioned, looking between the boys. Sam and Jack looked to each other before looking up at Cas.

"It's nothing, I just had a nightmare and Sam helped," Jack spoke up before taking a bite from his cereal. Sam nodded along.

"Really? How so?" Cas questioned some more. Yeah, they all knew how much of a son Jack was to Cas. Hell, Kelly left him in Castiel's care, so the angel took it upon himself to make sure Jack was okay and had what he needed. Like a protective father.

A small chuckle left Sam, a small blush crossing over his face. "Well, I had let him sleep with me last night..." he confessed. He was sure Cas would be okay with Jack sleeping with him– where was the harm in doing so? 

"You what?" Cas queried abruptly, turning to Sam with an expectant look on his face, eyes squinted like he was making sure Sam was being truthful.

"He was just being nice, Cas," Jack spoke up, noticing how Cas was being now. Damn, overprotective mother.

"I didn't want to bother you or Dean, plus, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't have been enough space for me..." he continued, a little awkwardly this time.

"What does he mean by that?" Sam questioned, giving Cas a look like his suspicions were becoming true about Destiel.

Cas' eyes had widened and his face paled. "U-uh, it's nothing..." Sam squinted his eyes knowingly at him.

Jack looked between the two men questioningly, like a kid caught up in his parents’ affairs. But in this case, none of them are together because of their supposedly straight sexuality though they all know one another isn't straight. Probably straight as a slinky. Though, Cas isn't prone to sexuality cause he's a celestial being.

So would that make Jack pans like Cas? Sam wondered abruptly. Reminiscing on Castiel's speech about his gender and sexuality, which was brought up the cause of Dean's own questioning. "Angels don't have genders."

It went quiet as Cas went back to fixing up Sam's breakfast and Jack went back to finishing his cereal.

"Thanks," Sam spoke once Cas set the plate of freshly made fried eggs and bacon in front of Sam. Dean did well on teaching Cas how to cook cause he was sure this was the best eggs and bacon he had ever eaten.

Jack had left the two older men once he finished. Sam mindlessly watched as he left then turned to look back down at his food once he was gone. He hadn't noticed that Cas was watching him carefully.

"So–" Cas started, catching Sam's attention– "you've been treating him right?" The question had Sam choked on his food, starting a fit of coughs.

"W-what?" Sam questioned once he gained his ability to breath right. "I just want to know that you're not going to hurt him," Cas cleared up.

What's with that all of a sudden? Sam wondered, a look of disbelief on his face. "Y-yeah? Why wouldn't I?" he questioned. Cas shrugged with a shake of his head, "he always looked up to you, Sam. He aspires to you."

There was a bit of a complication trying to process that thought. Well, yeah, some of the people they helped became hunters themselves afterwards– but why was Sam shocked to hear that piece of information though?

"Well, that's nice to hear," Sam spoke, a small smile on his lips. Cas let out a sigh, seeing that he wasn't getting his point across.

"Sam, he really likes you," he spoke in a soft tone. Sam gave him a thoughtful look, not sure how he should take it. 

"Something smells good," Dean's voice ringed out through the silent kitchen. Sam was thankful for that, he couldn't stand the silence, especially with the information he was given about Jack.

"Morning, Dean," Castiel greeted, a smile flashing on his face. "Mornin', " Dean greeted back.

"So what's for breakfast?" he questioned, looking down at Sam's nearly empty plate. "I can make you some eggs and bacon," Cas spoke up, walking back over to the stove where the eggs and pack of bacon were left out on the counter.

"Sounds good," Dean smiled before taking a seat across from his brother. "What's with the frown, Sammy?" Dean questioned, taking in the distant look on his brother's face.

Sam looked up to meet Dean's eyes then looked back down at his food. "Nothing," he responded, pulling a smile to cover up his frown. "I'm good. You?" he questioned.

"Peachy," Dean responded with a half-smirk and half-smile. "Slept good last night," he trailed off as his eyes wandered off to Cas who was frying up eggs, gaze trailing down as he bit his bottom lip.

"PDA, Dean," Sam mumbled. "What?" Dean questioned, oblivious to what Sam said. "Nothing," he grinned before getting up and placing his dish in the sink.

Sam was 99.9% sure that if he didn't get out of there, he was going to be even more scarred for life than he already was. Yeah, he didn't want to see his brother get it on with his friend in the kitchen where they eat.

As of the break from crazy and the supernatural, they should really go on a small vacation. Sam thought that the beach would be a nice place to relax, plus, it would be fun for them all.

He was going to bring it up later, once he knew that it's safe to tell Dean and Cas. Right now, he was going to hang out in the library and maybe read a book.

***

A little while after, Jack stepped into the library, oblivious to Sam sitting in one of the recliners. 

Sam watched as the boy gazed at the books, seemingly finding one to read. He didn't care what book he was going to read, but just studied him from a distance. After what Cas had told him, he couldn't help but to watch Jack more and wonder what he liked.

He returned to his book, shifting to get comfortable. Once Jack picked out a book, he settled on the small couch in the middle of the room, just resting his whole body on the cushions.

Okay, this needed more progression if Sam wanted to get to know Jack a little more. "Hey, Jack," Sam started. Startling the Nephilim and making him look to Sam with a glowing face.

"Oh, hey, Sam," Jack spoke with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach? Like a vacation," Sam continued.

"The beach?" Jack questioned. Not that he didn't like the beach or anything, it's just he's never been and never knew what people usually did there.

"Yeah, we could have some fun there, play in the water and make sandcastles," Sam explained. Jack grinned, "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Have you told Dean and Cas about it?" Jack queried, shifting so that he was sitting on the couch properly. Sam shook his head, "not yet."

"Oh, okay."

Sam stood up, setting the book down on the corner table, then made his way out of the library.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam called out, standing at the table in the kitchen. A minute or two later, the boys walked in with a questioning look.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean spoke up, not wearing just a robe, but now wearing his usual attire.

"I was thinking that we could go to the beach since it's nice out and not a lot of people would be out this early," Sam announced. "Plus, maybe we could get a better connection with each other," he added on.

"Yeah, we could use a break from crazy," Dean spoke, looking to Cas. "We could get out, show a lot of skin, splash around the water, and build small sandcastles," he grinned.

"See? Plus, when have we ever gone swimming? Not including the times we were on a case though, Dean," Sam included, knowing that his brother was going to bring up the one time they had to save a drowning kid.

"So, we're going to a beach?" Cas asked with raised brows, seeming to like the idea of it. Dean wrapped an arm around the angel, "yeah, it'll be fun!" 

"Then let's pack. Also, we'll have to stop by a store so we can actually buy swim trunks and suntan lotion," Sam said. Dean couldn't help but raise a suggestive brow and smirk. Sam rolled his eyes. "We can't be doing anything R rated, Dean," he warned. Dean glared at him before walking with Cas back to their rooms.

***

Once at the beach, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack stepped out of the Impala, eager to actually get out to the beach and have fun.

The two brothers unloaded the back seat, two duffels loaded with towels, lotion, buckets with shovels, and other necessities.

"Y'all ready?" Dean grinned. The rest of the group nodded along, a "yeah" coming from each.

They were still in their clothes, but with their swim trunks on under them. Dean, especially, couldn't wait to tear all his clothes off– also wishing to tear off Castiel's clothes, but pulling off that stunt would leave him in Sam's list of things to use against him. 

They soon took off, down to the beach where not a lot of people were. 

The sun was shining in the sky brightly, making the beach look lively and the ocean glisten beneath its beams. There were few tents of different colours set up with mainly adults there getting a real tan.

Once the boys found a clear spot on the beach, they started to set up the umbrellas and towels, the cooler was set in-between two of the towels. And even if someone tried to steal their stuff, they wouldn't be able to open it since the Winchester would never allow that.

"The last one in the ocean is rotten seaweed!" Dean shouted as he rushed to shed out of his clothes. Sam and Jack rushed along though it was a childish game. Castiel stood on the sidelines, wondering how he could possibly turn into a rotten seaweed if he lost, but otherwise began to pull his clothes.

Dean couldn't help but to admire all the skin Cas was showing off now, practically drooling and unintentionally letting Sam and Jack get a head start.

Sam looked back at his brother, laughter falling from his lips then turned to look back forward. Jack looked as though he was having a lot of fun, a grin on his face and his eyes glowing with glee.

Sam was the first one to jump in the water, a splash bouncing from the surface. Jack couldn't help but to stare, an amused look in his eyes, he couldn't help but want to do what he did.

Jack took a step back before taking off forward, a bit of his angelic grace trailing behind him, as he then threw himself into the water. The second splash was about as big as Sam's, the water flying into the air before connecting back to the ocean.

Dean and Cas couldn't help but watch in amusement, an adoring smile on their lips as they watched how much Sam and Jack had fun. It wasn't every day that they got to enjoy something nice, it was actually rare.

Just letting themselves loose, just to forget everything else and have fun was a blessing. It was the best feeling in the world.

Once the two boys in the ocean rose to the surface, they grinned at each other, a laugh coming from them. Sam looked back to where Dean and Cas were, standing with their muscles on display. He was honestly shocked that no one had come along just to flirt with them.

"Are you going to get in the water? It's nice!" Sam shouted at them before falling back and letting the ocean carry his body.

Dean and Cas had looked to each other, a short shrug, before running towards the ocean. They both ran, hoping not to be last and be the rotten seaweed.

Sam had found it amusing to watch the two race for the finish. What had made it more hilarious was that Cas had beat him to the ocean, jumping into the water the way he and Jack did, disturbing the surface.

The look of utter disbelief on Dean's face would have made a good picture. His pride must've been hurt just a bit, but he still ran and jumped after Cas.

Jack was the only one who had enough sense to cover his face from the impact of the water splashing over them. Sam was slapped by the salty water, lucky to not have been taking a breath.

Cas was the first to rise to the surface, shaking his head like a wet dog, water droplets flying in every direction and occasionally hitting Sam and Jack.

Dean had not risen from the ocean, making Cas look about worriedly. None of them has ever gone swimming, but Sam knew this trick.

Without a warning, Cas let out a yelp as he was dragged beneath the surface, quickly holding his breath. Jack was a bit shaken, only for Sam to tell him that it was just Dean playing around.

It wasn't even seconds until Dean and Cas rose up to the surface, Dean holding a hand to his face and Cas looking embarrassed. "You didn't have to do that!" Sam heard Dean whine.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, a brow rose along with a small quirk of the corner of his lips. Cas was turned away from Dean with his arms crossed like a moody teenager. "I just simply dragged Cas down to just mess with him, but he kicked me in the face!" Dean complained.

"That wasn't funny, Dean!" Cas argued, his cheeks lightly tinted red from embarrassment. "It was just a prank," Dean explained.

"Well, it wasn't a funny one," Cas complained, a small pout on his lips. "It scared me..." he mumbled.

Sam couldn't help but watch as Destiel unfolded before his eyes. Watching as Dean leaned into Castiel's side– his personal space– and sucked up to him.

"Aw, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he grinned like an ass, but they all knew that Cas was going to forgive him sooner or later cause they always did.

Jack was busying himself with his hands in the ocean, waving his hands shortly against the water, watching the way it splashed and made small waves. With a small smile, he put more force into pushing against the water. There was no warning, but they weren't paying attention until they got splashed with water.

They all quickly looked to Jack who had a regretful look on his face like he had done something wrong. Oh, but he has done something wrong, and that was starting a splashing war.

Dean was the one to return the splash to Jack, then Sam was the one to defend Jack by returning a harsher splash, and Cas chimed in with a playful grin to protect Dean.

Just regular splashes had turned into stronger splashes, small breaths turning into gasps as they battle each other until one forfeits from the abuse. It was Sam and Jack against Dean and Cas.

***

They were all now seated beneath the umbrellas, their skin shining from the drying up ocean water, eating their packed lunch and enjoying a bottle of beer. Even Jack was enjoying the alcoholic beverage despite his mental age, but growing up with the boys made it seem as though he was older than he actually was, no one would've believed that he was still underaged– aside from his natural babyface.

Cas and Dean were having their own conversation about what they would like to do and how wrong it could all go with laughter spilling from their lips and the cheeks rising in cheeky grins. Sam couldn't help but marvel at them, having them claimed as his ship now that has just about sailed perfectly.

Sam turned back to Jack, adoring the smile that just seemed to be glued on the nephilim's face. He didn't know what to say at that moment, he was just glad that they were all so happy now and it felt so good.

"So, Jack," Sam spoke up, earning a 'hmm?' from Jack, his big brown eyes looking up at him– god, Sam could've sworn his heart leapt in his chest.

"Hoped you had fun," Sam smiled softly. Jack grinned– "yeah, I had a lot of fun. I'm glad that we've done this." 

Sam swears his heart is racing.

"Thank you, Sam," Jack added, a small blush creeping across his cheeks as he averted his gaze down to cover it. But Sam had noticed.

Sam felt the same way and it was kinda driving him crazy– or was his heart just being weird? He didn't understand what it was.

Castiel must have noticed what was going on by the expression that Sam and Jack wore on their face as he leaned towards Sam. "Better take good care of him, Sam," it was more of an order– but who was to blame the angel?

Sam couldn't help the heat that burned within him cause he had not expected that from Castiel, Jack's #1 father-figure.

Dean rose a brow in question, looking back and forth between Sam and Castiel, questions brewing in his mind. "What?" he questioned.

Castiel turned back to Dean, a reassuring smile on his face. "It's nothing, just giving Sam some advice– nothing to worry about," he grinned. "So, how about tonight?" he whispered, leaning close to Dean like he was telling a secret. Sam had caught a glimpse of Dean's flushed face, his lip stuttering and his brows raised in shock before a smirk grew wide.

Sam decided that he was not going to eavesdrop on their conversation this time. If that didn't set an alarm– what did?

"Hey, uh, Sam," Jack spoke up, putting his trash in the trash bag.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, looking up at Jack, taking a sip from his beer.

"I was, uh, wondering... if I could sleep with you tonight..." Jack wondered, his gaze not meeting Sam's. He'd pick at the seams of the towel beneath him.

Sam was taken aback. Was it the beer? Jack was so nervous the first time, but now it's like he was asking for a sleepover.

"Uh, sure, I - I don't see why not," Sam responded, unconsciously scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks," Jack smiled sheepishly before taking a sip of his own beer. 

"Alright–" Dean's voice boomed– "let's say it's time to go back home, right?" The other three nodded in unison.

"Yeah, get washed up and rest up a bit, " Sam spoke, watching the slowly setting sun. It was probably around 6 or 7, but he couldn't care. But actually looking at it now, it looked beautiful.

Jack couldn't help but admire the way the sun beamed upon Sam's face, making his hazel eyes glow and his face shine like he was some beautiful god.

"Jack?" Castiel's voice called out, a small smile on his lips. Yeah, he could just tell how much Jack loved the younger Winchester– though it was kinda obvious. Jack had torn his gaze away from Sam and brought his attention to Cas.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm glad you had fun," Cas smiled.

"You too, Cas," Jack returned, a small grin on his face.

Dean had begun packing their things up so that they could get ready to head back to the bunker. The rest of them dusted off their towels and rolling/folding it back up then carried everything back to the Impala.

***

Dean and Cas had gone off to one's room, doing god-knows-what. Sam didn't want to think about it.

So, by taking his mind off his brother and his friend, Sam indulged himself in a bit of tv time, plus, Dean never really gave Jack any opportunities to watch any cartoons. Jack seemed to be enjoying the animated characters on the screen if the small giggles signified that.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower, so I'll be back soon," Sam interrupted before getting up, out of the recliner. Jack nodded with an "okay."

Sam went to gather some clean clothes before going to the bathroom to wash up. He'd peel off all his clothes then stepped beneath the warm water, letting it beat against his skin.

It felt good to be cleaning himself from the groggy after-effects of the ocean water, feeling smooth now. He'd run his fingers through his hair after squirting a generous amount of shampoo in his hands.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander off to Jack, but now wasn't a good time to be thinking of him, but he couldn't help it and he felt terribly wrong for it.

He imagined what it would feel like to run his hands over the boys soft skin, to feel the small curves of his body, to hear his pleased hums and sounds, to hear him gasp and moan as he would sink his cock into that sweet sweet—

Sam halted, recognizing how wrong his thoughts were becoming. What made it all worse was how his body reacted to it. He'd glance down at his hardening dick, shame flitting through his mind.

There was nothing stopping his thoughts from becoming more distasteful. He tried to think of something else, but every time it would return to the special boy.

There was no helping it, Sam's dick still stood hard between his legs, like it was taunting him. He knew he was going to regret this.

He eventually gave in, bringing a hand down to grasp his still hard dick, a soft gasp leaving his lips. He deliberately stroked his dick, feeling it twitch in his hand. His slow strokes gradually grew into faster strokes, hoping to get it over with soon.

Hushed pants and moans spilt from Sam's lips as he stroked faster and harder, wanting to hurry up and just come already.

He'd place a hand on the shower wall as he stroked himself harder, feeling himself edging closer to coming.

Sam let out a throaty moan as the coiling heat in his midriff increased into an explosion, bucking his hip into his hand as he felt himself finally come hard, his cum smoothly going down the drain.

He let out short pants as he came down from his high, regret and shame consuming his heart. He settled his forehead against the wall in shame before turning the water off.

Letting out a sigh, he stepped out and dried himself off. He'd blow-dry his hair after getting his more comfortable clothes on; a plain grey shirt and some jogging pants.

Sam made his way back to the living area where the tv was still on, but this time it was quieter with the Nephilim's giggles missing. Jack must have gone back to his room and forgot to turn the tv off.

He settled back in the cosy recliner and rubbed a hand over his face. When he turned the tv off, he could hear faint snores. 

Sam peered over to find Jack curled in the cushions of the couch, having fallen asleep while watching cartoons. Sam adored how comfy he looked, how at peace he was.

Pulling out his phone, he checked the time; almost midnight, 9:30PM.

He pocketed the device before getting back up, striding the small distance to Jack. Carefully, he lifted the boy up into his arms, feeling Jack unconsciously wrap his arms around Sam's neck loosely.

Sam walked them back to his room, toeing the door open before walking in. He set Jack down, carefully, on his bed— luckily, the boy had already taken a shower and changed into sleeping clothes cause Sam would've been damned if he had to change his clothes. 

Slipping in next to Jack's sleeping form, Sam pulled the sheets over them. He gazed at the sleeping Nephilim before leaning in to place a kiss on his unweary forehead then reached a hand up to push his hair from his face.

Jack let out a low hum before his eyes peeked open. "Sam?" he murmured.

Sam felt a small blush creep against his face. "Oh, uh, hey, Jack," he spoke before giving him some space, drawing his hand away from the boy in front of him.

"Hey," Jack returned, a lazy smile on his face.

They didn't know what to talk about, hell, the silence was kind of nice and safe, but Sam reminisced on what Cas had told him time after time.

Before Sam could speak what was on his mind, Jack finally spoke up, but it was quick. "I love you, Sam," it was softly spoken, but flew by so quickly. It took Sam by surprise. Like a moose caught in the headlights.

"W-what?" Sam asked, not sure if he exactly heard him right or his ears were playing tricks on him.

Jack had his bottom lip between his teeth and his fingers fiddling with the sheets, so nervous to repeat himself to his crush.

"I-I love you, Sam..." he spoke softly, and this time anyone could hear him correctly.

Sam's heart twisted in his chest at those words, warmth spreading throughout him. His mouth opened to speak, but his throat felt tight and his heart raced. 

"I love you too, Jack," he spoke softly, his gaze avoiding contact. A small laugh left him without it meaning to. "I love you too," he repeated.

One hand reached up to cup Jack's cheek while one of Jack's hands settled on Sam's chest, but it flinched lightly like touching him could make the older disappear.

Sam could feel the boy's hand shake lightly, like his uncontrollable powers would hurt him. "It's okay," he reassured as he placed his other hand over Jack's.

Jack's eyes wandered all over Sam, taking in his hazel eyes and brown hair in the dark, the moles on his face that picked him out of the crowd. Everything about him makes him gorgeous, like there were no flaws upon him.

He'd flick his gaze to Sam's lips. They looked soft, so soft. His gaze didn't let up until Sam queried a small smile. Sam must've noticed, which made Jack blush.

"Can-Can I kiss you...?" Jack asked, voice small. His eyes flicked between Sam's lips to his beautiful, hazel eyes. 

A light blush crossed Sam's face, a shy smile on his lips. "Y-yeah, sure," he spoke. Before he could look back up to meet Jack's gaze, the boy's lips were already on his like he needed his touch to survive.

Sam eventually kissed back, his hand reaching up to cup Jack's cheek. His lips felt so soft against his own, making his heart swell. It was a sweet kiss, small pushes against each other to get closer to the other.

Jack's other hand settled on Sam's chest, both hands feeling the taut muscles beneath them. They travelled up his chest to lay on Sam's tense shoulders, fingers grappling for further support.

Soft kisses turned into open-mouthed kisses, Sam would occasionally softly bite Jack's bottom lip before swiping his tongue across it and going back into the kiss. Jack would give soft moans and gasps, tilting his head to the right to give Sam a better advantage.

Sam's lips fell from Jack's, his head tilting to the right to connect with the boy's neck, sucking lightly on the tender skin. Jack let out a gasp as he felt Sam sink into his neck, a pool of heat trailing down his groin as Sam sucked bruises and love bites into his skin.

" _Ah, Sam_ ," he'd moan softly, letting Sam leave marks on different places of his neck.

Sam scooted the sheets off, crawling over Jack's body, his mouth continuing to leave marks on the boy as he hovered over him. He'd reach a hand under Jack's shirt, feeling goosebumps beneath his palm as it crawled up his warm body, making his shirt come up and reveal soft skin.

Removing his lips from Jack's neck, he slowly pulled the boy's shirt off. His gaze fell upon his small body, admiring the soft skin and up at his innocent face– but this time it doesn't seem innocent anymore, his cheeks were red and his eyes were glazed with lust and his hair askew.

"You're so beautiful," Sam breathed, leaning down to place a small kiss on Jack's lips.

"You too, Sam," Jack returned, a small smile on his lips.

Sam trailed his hand down to Jack's waist, feeling him push up against him, a small whine coming from his soft lips. " _S-Sam..._ " Jack whimpered, his hands following Sam's.

"What is it?" Sam questioned, his thumbs moving in circles on his loose pants. He looked down to see that Jack was hard and wanted his touch.

A small smirk quirked on his lips, inching his hands closer to the tent in Jack's pants, making him gasp softly. " _P-Please Sam... It feels strange..._ " Jack whimpered, shifting his hips.

"Want me to make it feel better?" Sam asked, grazing a hand over his bulge, feeling Jack thrust into his hand, a whine leaving his lips. 

" _Sam_ –" Jack whined, his grip on Sam's hands tight and needy– " _please touch me..._ "

The small cries and pleads were making Sam hard in his pants. God, he wanted more than to just unravel the Nephilim— he wanted to make him feel more than just good, he wanted very much to sink his teeth into his flesh and pound him into oblivion, but it all depends on Jack.

Sam gave a curt nod, "yeah, I can do that." Deliberately, he pulls down Jack's pants and underwear, tossing them to the side.

Jack let out a shudder and shyly looked down, feeling embarrassed to have his body fully exposed to the man above him. His hands came together, fingers pressed together apprehensively.

Sam couldn't help but admire Jack's frame. The way his pink nipples perked in the cool air, the way his dick twitched eagerly, the way his mouth hung open with small breaths escaping his plump lips, the way his eyes looked elsewhere anxiously. He was just so captivating and glorious.

"So beautiful," Sam whispered before blanketing Jack's prick with his hand, earning a sharp gasp from him. " _ Ah _ , _Sam_ –" he'd moan softly, eyes falling shut.

Sam tentatively stroked his length, keeping his pace slow and steady. Small moans and gasps would slip from Jack's lips, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of Sam's hand on him.

The way Jack's face would lightly scrunch up made Sam's dick twitch, a groan escaping his lips, wanting to just ravish the Nephilim. 

" _Sam..._ " Jack's voice called out softly, eyes partially lidded as he looked up at Sam lustfully.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" Sam questioned, hand still stroking Jack. Jack's hands wandered further down his body, lying close to Sam's.

" _I-I want more..._ " he whined softly, his face flushed.

It took a moment for Sam to know what he actually meant until he realized that he wanted it as much as Sam did.

" _I-If it's okay with y-you..._ " he quickly added, not wanting to sound selfish.

"Okay, but tell me when to stop if you don't like it," Sam spoke, removing his hand from Jack's prick to reach in his bedside drawer, feeling for the bottle he kept in there for any occasions like this.

Surprisingly, the bottle of lube was rarely used since Sam never really cared about having anyone over cause his brother, Cas, and Jack.

"You sure?" Sam asked, wanting to be sure that Jack really wanted it.

Jack nodded, "yeah, I want you to be my first." A small smile on his lips, his brown eyes looking up at Sam lovingly.

It felt as though Sam's heart was doing somersaults in his chest, feeling warm at the soft words.

He soon slicked two fingers in lube before bringing it down to Jack's bottom, slowly pushing his fingers into Jack's heat.

Jack sucked in a harsh breath as he felt Sam's fingers prod into him, stretching him open.

Sam scissored his fingers open, stretching Jack open, before slicking up a third finger and pushing it inside the other boy. He made working progress in getting Jack open until he was good enough to fit Sam, massaging him open good and tenderly.

He pulled his fingers out once he was good enough, earning a whine from Jack— already missing the brimming feeling.

Sam slicked his dick up with lube, giving a few tugs before lining himself up at Jack's entrance.

"I'm going to put it in," he warned, placing a tender kiss on Jack's soft lips. "Okay, " Jack responded in a small voice, his hands reaching up to wrap around Sam's neck loosely.

Gently, Sam pushed into Jack, stretching him wide open. A tremulous moan escaping Jack's lips, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure shoot through him as he felt Sam bury himself within him.

Sam let out a breath, not yet moving his hips. "You okay?" he asked in a calm tone, bringing a hand down to cup Jack's cheek, running a thumb over the soft skin soothingly.

Jack nodded, small pants leaving his lips as he slowly grew accustomed to Sam's size. " _Yeah— you're so big_ ," a small grin stretched his soft lips before he leaned up and captured Sam's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sam started with slow thrusts, hips restrained from bucking into him and going all out. Jack wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, encouraging him to go a little faster. Sam complied, picking up the pace as he thrust faster into the Nephilim.

Small moans and whines poured from Jack's lips, relishing in the feeling of Sam thrusting in and out of him leisurely. 

" _Feels so good_ ," Sam breathed out in-between kisses, thrusting harder this time.

Jack let out a loud moan as Sam thrust into a bundle of nerves, catching Sam off guard. " _D-Do that again_ ," Jack moaned softly, noticing that Sam was about to slow down, luckily he had caught him before he did, wanting to feel him do that again.

Sam smirked before bucking his hip into Jack, sure to make him scream again. " _Like this?_ " he questioned. Jack nodded eagerly, mouth dropping open on another moan, fingers digging into Sam's shoulder.

" _I think I'm– I'm going to–_ _ AH _ _—_ " Jack moaned loudly, squirming beneath Sam. Sam knew exactly what he was talking about, wrapping his hand around Jack's prick before jerking him off at a steady pace, making the Nephilim call out his name and shake in his touch.

" _Come on, you can do it_ ," Sam encouraged, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Jack's prick, his thrust coming in sync with his jerking motions.

Jack bit his bottom lip, trying to keep from being too loud, but that was becoming impossible as a guttural moan escaped his lips as he came undone, white ropes painting his lower belly and Sam's hand, his body spasming.

Sam continued to thrust deeply into Jack, reaching his climax before coming into the Nephilim, filling him up with his spunk with a loud groan.

He slumped over Jack, trying to still his racing heart. Jack was still panting beneath him, arms lax beside him.

Sam slowly pulled out before settling down next to Jack, pulling the Nephilim closer to him.

The two recollected their breaths, their breathing evening out as they lied tiredly next to each other. Their body fatigued and sweaty.

" _That was amazing_ ," Jack whispered lightly, curling up next to Sam, enjoying his warmth. " _Yeah_ ," Sam breathed out, wrapping an arm around Jack. "You did good," he smiled adoringly, pushing some of Jack's hair out of his face. "You too, Sam," Jack returned before leaning up to place a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

"I love you," Jack spoke, head resting on Sam's arm. "I love you too," Sam smiled, placing a kiss to Jack's forehead.


End file.
